Envy and Desire
by Gwenyfith Gauthier
Summary: Riho has a boyfriend? Will the foolish Shido lose her forever? Rating for possible later chapters, J.I.C. R
1. Chapter 1

"Envy and Desire" by: Gwenyfith Gauthier

Disclaimer: I do not own my beloved Tatsuhiko Shido, the ever-sweet Riho,the closet dominatrix Yayoi, that bratty fairy freak Guni, or anything else related to the Nightwalker series. sigh

Prologue:

She could feel emerald-blue eyes burning a stare into the back of her head, but she would not turn and acknowledge their owner. She smiled triumphantly against the lips of the 20-year-old hunk in front of her. Their tongues danced ferociously and she ran her slender fingers through his ebony hair for effect.

They parted, panting, and rested their foreheads together.

"You can't imagine how much I want you right now," the young man breathed truthfully into the copper hair of the petite 17-year-old beneath him. He had a velvety British accent.

Riho winked a bug brown eye at him, "Patience is a virtue, Jayne; you'll get your reward soon enough."

Jayne sighed deeply, his blue eyes drowsy with desire. 'Whoever this Shido guy is, he must be a fucking moron! Lucky bastard.' He stepped back and openly undressed every inch of the girl with his eyes. He smirked down at her, "I have the feeling it'll be well-worth the wait."

"I assure you you're right," the young vampiress purred. "But hey, lover-boy, it's 6:30, so I have to get to work."

Jayne sighed again and decided to milk his time with the little enchantress for all it was worth, "Can I at least walk you, Riho?"

"Of course!" The girl bouncily grabbed his hand as they strode away.

--------------------

On the roof of a house not far from where the two young lovers (well, sorta) had just been, a handsome vampire glared after, his fists clenched in a white-knucked embrace with the hem of his coat.

Shido could feel the familiar (if something can become familiar in three weeks) jealous rage coursing through his body. 'No, not jealous; only…protective?' He tried desperately to fool himself but grumbled in defeat.

'Anyway, how dare he touch her! He's not worthy. He's an aimless, 20-year-old punk preying on her for her body.' Shido sighed as the boy finally stopped kissing Riho. 'No, I know that's not true. Any idiot who spent ten minutes with Riho would know he couldn't fully 'have' the feisty, innocent beauty unless she loved him - and any idiot would know he was the luckiest man in the world if she did.'

He could begrudgingly see why Riho had started dating Jayne; he was a beautiful boy, with shaggy, coal-black locks that fell playfully over his amazing azure eyes. The young man possessed a charm and a dashing smile that Shido could tell had made a hundred girls before his young protégé go weak at the knees.

Still, here was Riho (his Riho he had thought, though he never had the courage to tell her so) practically pledging her virginity to a guy she'd known for three short weeks.

A thought struck Shido, hard. 'Does that mean she loves this kid?' He shook his head fiercely, "Please no." 'She once begged for an eternity with me. But what have I given her? My friendship, my protection, my fatherly and brotherly affection, but never my love - at least not in a form she could recognize it.'

He watched as the couple walked away giddily. He was furious that someone else was running his greedy hands through HIS Riho's bronze curls, someone else was privileged to her tinkling laughter, to caressing her silky, pale skin, to holding her tight in their arms, to being held in her soft, blue gaze (AN: I just liked her eyes better blue), full of so much hope and light, and worst of all, someone else was kissing her luscious pink lips.

'I suppose I can't blame her; I've given her no reason to stay with me. Have I really been so cold, Riho? Have I realized how much you mean to me too late?' Did she run out of faith that I would come around.' "Oh, Riho, why couldn't you wait for me?" he whispered, sighing again longingly. He sped off to beat Riho and her boyfriend to Shido's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Guni's head snapped up to the sickening sound of Riho giggling and kissing her hot new boyfriend, "Yuck! Why don't they just get a room?" She didn't see Shido glare at that comment behind her back.

("I have to go now," Riho half-pleaded, giggling.

"Not yet, you still have three minutes before 7," Jayne countered in his smooth, deep voice. They were kissing again.

"Ahem." Yayoi came up behind the two and pretended to cough. This made Jayne blush just as brightly as Riho.

"Hello, Miss Yayoi," Jayne greeted her, regaining his composure.

"Hello, Jayne. I wonder if we could perhaps borrow our assistant now?" It wasn't really a question. She flipped back her long, blue-black hair and smiled slyly.

"Uh, sure. Sorry. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Angel?"

Riho blushed anew at the nickname, "Right, tomorrow. Bye." Josh waved and ran off and Riho shyly followed Yayoi into the office.)

"Good evening, Mr. Shido. Hi, Guni." Riho smiled, already heading to the kitchen to make up Shido's coffee.

Shido's feet were seated casually on his desk and he just nodded to Riho as she enetered. "So, Yayoi, I assume we have a case?"

"You assume right, a new breed had showed up in the Abazu district of Tokyo."

"Strange to have enough gall to prey on people in such a wealthy neighborhood." The detective raised an eyebrow as he straightened and sat as his desk properly.

Riho came in with the coffee, commenting, "Abazu? That's where Jayne lives."

"So far all the victims have been women ages 25-30." Yayoi said as if to reassure Riho.

"Oh, I'm not worried. Would you like some coffee too, Yayoi?" The secretary noticed that Shido hadn't thanked her for his drink when he sat it down. He looked very preoccupied. She hoped that meant her plan was working.

"No thank you, Riho."

"Well, let's get going," Shido said to the group suddenly, snapping out of his short stupor.

"Alright." Guni flew into Yayoi's hair. Yayoi just sighed.

"Um, Yayoi, why don't you and Guni go down to the car? I need to speak to Riho for a minute." Yayoi shrugged and left, green fairy in tow.

"Yes, Mr. Shido?" Riho stood in front of his desk.

Green-blue eyes met Mediterranean ones and the older vampire gulped. "Riho, it's about that Jayne guy."

She smiled broadly, "He's wonderful, Mr. Shido. You'd like him."

"Uh, sure, but the thing is, I don't think you should see him anymore."

Riho blinked and asked innocently with a slightly hurt look on her pretty, young face, "Why not, Mr. Shido? Has he done something wrong?" Riho bit her lower lip.

'Not that I know of,' he thought, annoyed. "no, but you are now a vampire, and so you shouldn't get too attached to a mortal."

Riho stared at him blankly. "What about Miss Yayoi? She's human."

"C'mon, you know that's different." Riho sighed, rolling her eyes. She wouldn't argue - she had heard of how the two detectives had met and understood that Yayoi was indeed a different situation. "What I mean is you'll always be the same and he'll, well, grow old and…ya know, and I jus don't want to see you hurt." She continued to stare at him naively. "And what happens when he find out what you are?"

Riho waved at him, smiling, "Oh, but he knows I'm a vampire! He doesn't care. He says I'm worth it, even if he only get to see me on rainy days and when it's dark." Riho forced herself to blush. 'Is Mr. Shido jealous or is he really just being protective?'

"Still, as your sire and as your friend, I don't think it's a good idea for you to date him, okay?"

Her eyes grew angry, "No, it's not okay. I'm surprised at you, Mr. Shido. A girl gets lonely, and Jayne doesn't get in the way of work, so I am not breaking up with him."

Shido had winced when the she had said 'a girl gets lonely'. Now Shido's jealousy was seething and his patience had reached an end. "You don't have a choice, Riho!"

"How dare you!" She screamed incredulously. "I can't believe this - maybe I don't want eternity after all!" She stormed out of the office before she showed him her regret for saying that. A hurt and stunned Shido sat back in his chair as if he'd been slapped. 'Riho, I'm so sorry.' He dropped his head to the wood under his chest. 'There's got to be a way to her away from Jayne without pushing her further away from me.' Shido was suddenly appaled at that last thought. "I have no right to deny her her happiness," he found himself whispering. He sighed and stood. He would have to think about this later; that breed could be out preying on some innocent soul right now.

AN: Tell me what you think. Am I staying in character enough?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:**

They arrived on the scene after about 10 minutes. Only Yayoi paid any attention to the tension between the two vampires: Riho sat in the back seat in a huff the entire ride and Shido had this strange, guilty look on his face. 'Why is Shido such an idiot? If he'd only express himself to the girl, she wouldn't be going out with that cutie-pie human.'

A slimy, green Nightbreed was seen by the group just as it grabbed a pretty, 25-ish business lady and slunk into her body.

Shido rushed forward, "Since when do you filthy creatures start invading ritzy neighborhoods like this?" He didn't really care to know, but he wanted to distract the breed while he figured out what its weakness was. "Leave that woman alone!"

Riho followed her master's lead, "Please vacate that body!" She bit into her finger and appeared a crack-whip made out of blood, like Shido had taught her. She'd never actually gotten to use her powers in a fight before.

"No, Riho!" Shido stopped her hand, then said more softly, "You aren't ready yet."

She reeled away from him, "What is it with you today and ordering me around?" Now her anger was real. "I am not a child, Mr. Shido!" But she let her whip, which reminded Shido so much of Cain, drop to the ground and disappear.

Shido sighed and drew his blood-sword. He shouted and rushed at the Breed. He surprisingly succeeded only in stabbing it through the arm. He had to make peace with Riho; he was losing his concentration. "Fine…Riho, hold it!"

The girl perked up and bit her finger again, 'Damn, that hurts!' Her whip came out and she swung it around the Breed's hips, tying its legs together and tripping it to the ground in one swift, smooth motion. Shido was impressed, 'She must have been practicing at home.'

Shido grabbed the Breed by its shoulders and bit into its vessel's body at the neck, sucking the poisonous demon from her in an effort to save her. He spit the green, gooey essence of the Breed onto the pavement. He then bit his finger and tossed a few blood-droplet bullets at the puddle, destroying it completely. Riho watched it dissolve, then released the unconscious woman and grinned up proudly at Shido. He smiled down at her. "Well done." He put his arm around his student's shoulders as Yayoi went over to check on the woman.

"Wow, Riho! That was amazing!" Jayne appeared behind them and Riho turned and ran into his arms, hoping she wasn't overdoing it. But she had gotten used to excitement whenever she saw her "boyfriend".

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

Jayne smiled down at her, "I was walking home. I live around here, remember?"

Shido glared at the boy, but only behind Riho's back - he had still never been formally introduced to the gorgeous boy.

Jayne looked over and extended his hand to the menacingly beautiful, even glowering at him, vampire, keeping his other hand around Riho's slim waist. "Hi, I'm Jayne Hawkins. You must be Mr. Shido!"

'Why does he have to be so damn polite!' "Yeah, uh, hi. I've heard a lot about you." 'Or rather I've heard you making out with my secretary in my hallway!' his mind growled.

"Are you a vampire, too?" Shido just blinked and then nodded.

"Well, since your work for the night seems done, do you mind if I take my Angel away from you?" Shido's head raged, 'Your angel? Take her away from me! What the hell!' Jayne smiled innocently at the vampire's unguarded scowl. "That is, unless you guys still need her."

"Well actually, you never know when another monster is going to show up."

Yayoi was surprised at Tatsuhiko Shido's rude tone. "I'm sorry, Jayne, you'll have to wait until tomorrow."

Jayne nodded and pointedly wrapped both his arms around Riho's waist, giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead. "I'll miss you, Angel." Riho giggled and stood on her tiptoes to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Yuck!" Guni whined loudly, untangling herself from Yayoi's hair and flying over to rest on Riho's shoulder.

Jayne laughed his melodic laugh, "You must be the infamous Guni?" He held out two fingers to shake her tiny hand.

She obliged him, "At your service, Human." "Wow, Riho," Guni admired the boy without thinking, "You really know how to pick 'em."

Jayne laughed again and rubbed the back of his neck. "Guni!" cried the three onlookers with surprise.

"What?" She asked spotlessly.

"Well, we'd better get going. Bye, James." Shido said with mock politeness, taking  
Riho's hand and pulling her gently away before the boy got any more ideas about kissing her.

"It's Jayne," he called, sounding ever-polite, even correcting the excruciatingly jealous immortal.

"Right!" Shido called over his shoulder.

"See you later!" Riho managed to get out before Shido ushered her into Yayoi's car.

----------------------

Jayne turned back home, sighing a little sadly. "Looks like my Angel's plan is working… too bad." He was almost surprised to hear himself utter this last part - he'd never been one to get foolishly attached to one girl. But lately he was having a hard time convincing himself that Riho was just a girl he was helping out. He still wasn't sure what had made him decide to help her out in the first place…but that thought was also a lie.

Flashback

I was talking to my friends Seiya, Yosuke, and Hajime when I felt a tentative tap on my shoulder. I saw all three sets of my posse's eyes grow wide and I turned - there was nothing there! Hearing a small sound, I looked down to see an absolute goddess, but purer, angelic. "What can I do for you, Angel?" I asked in my sexy tone. I was much better at keeping my composure than my drooling friend, though I understood their reaction. The girl was probably 5'4" or 5'5", her eyes were perfect cerulean, huge and hopeful, her smile was dazzling and shy, her milky skin brought out the brilliance of her eyes and long, flowing, ember-red curls. She wore an innocent, yellow school-girl outfit that bared her legs, which seemed to go on for days. Best of all she oozed this natural seductive charm that sent an undetectable shiver down my spine; I could tell by her stance she had no idea that she was doing anything of the kind.

She just blushed and leaned to look behind me at my gaping friends.

"Yeah sure," I answered her silent plea. I turned back to my boneheaded entourage. "Uh, guys?" I decided chuckling at their dumbstruck expressions would not be cool. "I'll see you all later." Hajime groaned but they disappeared. "Now, Angel, where were we?"

She held out her small hand, "Hello, Mr. Hawkins." I raised an eyebrow at her formality, thinking, 'I'm only 19.' "My name is Yamazaki Riho and I have an, uh, business proposition for you."

"Oh really?" I stepped closer and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "And what might that be, Angel?"

She gasped and blushed again prettily, jumping back. She then gulped and looked at the ground before her sweet voice asked me, "Um, Mr. Hawkins-"

"It's Jayne, Angel."

"Yes…can we continue this someplace a little more, um, private?"

I sighed, sensing that suggestion wasn't meant the way it sounded. I took her hand, startling her, and led her off-campus to a nearby park. When we arrived in the middle of a grove of trees, I released her. She became decidedly more relaxed in the deep shade. I leaned against a tree nonchalantly, "Well, Angel?"

She looked up at me, "Riho."

"Riho," I repeated slowly as if savoring the sound on my tongue.

"Um, well, I need your help, Mr. Jayne. You see, I'm in love with a man named Tatsuhiko Shido," I felt myself frown slightly, a suspiciously open and uncharacteristic reaction to my slight disappointment. "and I was wondering ifyouwouldmaybepretendtobemyboyfriendandmakehimjealous?"

'Well, well, well, this is new.' I pushed myself casually off the tree's trunk and stalked toward her. I reached out and brushed her bangs aside. The girl truly did posess an almost unearthly beauty. "And what do I get out of this, Angel, besides spending time with you?"

Riho blushed once again, she must have known full and well I was infamous for my ability to seduce anyone and everyone that caught my eye (or even just had something I wanted) to come to me.

Riho found herself looking him up and down appreciatively and sughed. Here was the single most beautiful specimen of maleness she'd ever seen in her life (yes, even more handsome than Shido); he was tall with lean muscles rippling obviously behind a whit silk shirt, the top two buttons were undone, exposing a teasing view of his tanned, well-carved chest, his shiny, night-black hair was mussed in a sexy, bed-head sort of way and spiked at the top, and his eyes were a sparkly, dark sapphire, rich in color - absolutely perfect, and yet…she felt nothing more than mild arousal at the side. Shido still held his throne in her heart and mind.

"I hadn't thought about that actually," she paused, obviously thinking, "but I can get you just about anything. Only, there's a catch., sort of."

"I see." I stepped up so that she was only inches from my chest. "And what would that be, Angel?" I leaned down and stroked her side irresistibly, my favorite move, and made like to kiss her. I knew even the most devout maiden couldn't resist my touch.

She sort of growled and jumped away from me. "Damn you," she whispered. That's when I saw that her eyes had started to glow a shade of gold, and they looked wild and hungry, or perhaps lustful? I couldn't quite tell. All the same, my eyes had rolled back in my head and I had promptly blacked out.

End of Flashback

When I had woken up that day, Riho explained to me her, uh, special circumstances, and we cut a deal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:**

Three hours of nearly-silent boredom later, Yayoi spoke, "Well, I guess the rest of the night is going to be just as quiet. I'm going home." She said goodbye to all and walked iut the door.

Riho followed, slipping on her jacket, "I suppose I'd better get home as well."

Shido looked up desperately. She hadn't so much as looked at him since they arrived back to the office after destroying that Nightbreed. Guni had already gone to bed. "Riho. Wait."

She turned and eyed him, "I'm sorry, Mr. Shido, but, but can whatever you want wait? I'm really tired."

"I, uh, I was only going to say that it's late anyway and even being a vampire you shouldn't be walking around by yourself, so why don't you just sleep here tonight?" Shido had long since been keeping a coffin for his fledgling in the office. Riho stayed the night once in a while, but only if a Breed kept them out too close to dawn. She'd never gotten used to the coffin really, preferring the bed in her apartment. Riho and Shido both knew she was fine walking home alone much later than this, but her hopes were up that maybe this meant her and Jane's plan was working after all.

"Sure, Mr. Shido. Thanks." She removed her jacket and placed it back on the coat rack by the door. "I'll be back in a sec." She headed to the room that housed her small coffin, where she also found it wise to keep one pair of pajamas. They were baby pink and silky and they felt nice next to her skin. She walked back out to the main room.

She sat down on the couch and Shido sighed from his desk. He got up and walked to her and sat beside her, cautious not ti sit too close. "Riho, I apologize for what I said about you and…Jayne…I was just worried for you." He tried to smile at her, knowing he was telling a partial lie.

She smiled at him, "It's fine, Mr. Shido." Riho sighed, 'So he _was_ only worried about me.' Shido sighed as well, 'Will she ever stop thinking of me as _Mr_. Shido?'

"So do you want to watch a movie?" Riho asked hopefully. She knew that Shido wasn't much for television except the news, but…

"Uh, sure." 'Whatever you want, Riho.' He was surprised, albeit pleasantly, to feel her snuggle into the crook of his arm as she clicked the remote. Eventually she found a scary movie about vampires - well, it would have been scary if she wasn't a vampire herself. She and Shido found themselves laughing, and it was fairly rare to be privileged to Shido's uproarious chuckling.

"Where do they even get this stuff!" Riho giggled.

Shido just smiled as the girl shook with mirth in his arms. When the movie was nearly through he noticed that Riho's breaths, though she needn't bother breathing, had become slow and rhythmic. Her body felt slightly warmer than its usual vampyre coolness; she had fallen asleep. Shido let himself indulge in holding the beautiful girl just a few minutes longer before picking her up bridal-style and carrying her into her room and laying her ever-so-gently inside her coffin. He stepped back, not bothering to find her a blanket since he had had the coffin insulated for the warm atmosphere Riho preferred to sleep in. He kissed her on her forehead, whispering in a barely audible voice, "Goodnight my beloved Riho." He sighed once more and closed the lid.

AN: Sorry, I know that was short, but it was more of a transition to the next day. R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4:**

There was a knock at the office door at about 4:30 pm the next day, a time when respectable vampires still slept. Shido grumbled and made himself get up and walk to the door. 'This had better be Yayoi and it had _better_ be important.'

He swung open the door to reveal a smiling and alert Jayne Hawkins. He held in one hand a white rose (Riho's favorite flower) and in the other hand was a wicker picnic basket. Jayne tried hard not to frown as he looked over the man in front of him. Shido's eyes were angry and half-open, his chest was bare, though he apparently liked to slumber in his regular pants, and his muscles almost rivaled Jayne's own. 'Well, he _has_ had a couple of hundred years to work on them," he thought with a smug smile. Point being, Shido looked marvelous in the morning with his ivory skin and long lavender hair waving messily behind him. He looked the disheveled vampire over again, 'I wonder just how well our plan has been working.'

"Hello again, Mr. Shido."

"Josh," Shido nodded at the young man.

"It's Jayne, sir. So, is Riho here?"

"Um, yeah, right. Uh, I think she's still sleeping; I'll go get her."

Jayne entered through the open door and sat patiently on the couch. He could feel jealousy rising in him but knew how to put on a good front.

After a few minutes he heard, "Jayne!" Riho ran over and sat on his lap. Shido leaned back against Riho's doorframe and sighed. Jayne gave her a quick kiss, not wanting to aggravate the elder and very sleepy vampire by making out inside his office while he stood watching. "What are you doing here?" Riho inquired.

Jayne shrugged, eyeing her lovingly. "I just thought you would like to have breakfast outside today - overcast." He wiggled the basket and handed her the rose. "You weren't home so I figured you slept over at the office."

"Oh, God! I must look like a freak!" Riho exclaimed as if she had just realized her attire and state. She ran a hand through her messy hair.

"But you're such an adorable freak," Jayne told her with honest affection.

Riho punched his arm lightly, "Well, I'm sorry, but me and Mr. Shido stayed up late last night before we went to bed." Shido stared in shock, 'She couldn't possibly know what that sounded like.'

Jayne simply smirked and ran a finger down her cheek, commenting, "In separate coffins I hope."

"Of course, you idiot!" Riho giggled and rose and ran past Shido, slamming her door behind him in her haste.

Shido could tell however that the boy was only mocking Riho and trusted her whole-heartedly. 'Come on! This kid has to have _some _flaws," his mind demanded. "So, John-"

Jayne turned and grinned at him, "It's Jayne, detective."

'Stop being so damn polite!" he wanted to shout. "Yes. So today is yours and Riho's 3-week anniversary, right?" Shido hoped Mr. Perfect had forgotten.

Jayne sighed at this, "Well, yeah, I guess. I wanted to call it two weeks ago, from when I met my Angel, but she claims it's today, from our first real date. She's the only girl I've ever met who it took so long to get her to even give me a chance." Jayne smirked at the false memory.

'Aha!' thought Shido. "So you've had a lot of girlfriends?" 'Or probably a lot of conquests.'

"Well, yeah," 'This guy is too obvious.' "But none like Riho."

"Oh really? And what's so special about Riho?" 'Now I will figure out what he's up to.'

Jayne looked at Shido sternly, "I won't hurt her, if that's what you're getting at. And anyways, it's not something I can really explain. She's not the kind of girl you can chalk up to a few good traits. You know her better than I do - Riho's just…special." Jayne smirked again, "I'm surprised you hadn't noticed."

Before the now-ticked-off vampire could answer, Riho's door swung open.

"That was quick," Jayne beamed, getting up. Riho just shrugged and took her boyfriend's hand as he said, "See you later, Mr. Shido. Nice talking to you."

Shido frowned slightly at Riho's expectant look, "Uh, yeah, hope to see you again, Jayne. Bye, Riho." He made an effort to smile.

Riho's grin was genuine, "See you tonight, Mr. Shido. Bye!" She walked out, still hand-in-hand with Mr. Perfectly Annoying. "So what were you two talking about?" she asked Jayne once they had closed the door.

Riho brightened instantly, "I like surprise."

"I know."

-------------------------

Jayne and Riho made their way to the beach; he had brought his black jaguar.

"Ready for your anniversary present?" He smiled slyly at her, wondering for the millionth time what his Angel would look like in the bright sunlight.

Riho put her glass down, "Sure. But Jayne, you really didn't have to get me anything. I mean, it's not like we're really together."

The sweet innocence in Riho's unsuspecting tone made the comment hurt even more, but as usual, Jayne just smiled. "Hmm, but you're still my angel, so-" Riho blushed and he took her hand pulling her to stand beside him. "Close your eyes," he instructed. She did and shuddered lightly as she felt something cold and hard slither around her neck. "Okay," he released her.

She opened her eyes and felt the necklace. She held it out to see a silvery chain with a yellow diamond in the shape or a rose at the crest. Her eyes went wide and she looked at Jayne wide-eyed, fondling the most wonderful present she'd ever gotten. "Oh my gosh, Jayne, please tell me this isn't real!" She pleaded although he could tell she couldn't help but hope that wasn't true.

"Come now, Angel, you know me better than that," he mocked as she jumped into his arms and kissed him. After a while, he lowered her to the ground, grinning widely. " Thank you so much! It's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen!"

"Second to me, of course."

"Of course." She smiled shyly as he swept her up again and pressed a passionate kiss to her lips.

They sat down and looked out at the crashing waves. "Angel?" Jayne began, almost tentatively. He sighed, only she had ever made him feel so nervous.

"Mmhmm?" She leaned against his shoulder.

"If Shido," he said quietly, knowing the vampire detective nearby. He started again, whispering into the girl's ear, "If Shido doesn't come around soon, I want you to consider going out with me for real." Riho gazed at him in shocked silence; she had never once thought that Mr. Perfect sincerely liked her. She thought for a moment. Jayne had never been so nervous in his bachelor - it wasn't as if he'd asked her to marry him or anything, just to give him a chance.

Riho sighed; she actually wanted to say yes, but knew she had to be frank. "Jayne, I, um, I don't know if I can love anyone except Mr.-" She was cut off by a kiss.

"That's not what I'm asking you for," he began. "But you are the most striking, extraordinary woman I've ever- well, I just want a chance. And it's only if you can give up on Shido." Her struggling expression made him add, though not in a hasty manner, "I'm only human after all. You can always go back to pining for him after I'm gone or if it doesn't work out, although I must say he's the world's biggest idiot." Only Jayne Hawkins could say such a thing without it sounding like a desperate plea.

Riho was very surprised. She knew the comment about Shido was a further compliment to her and she could tell Jayne meant his words absolutely. Also, she did like him a lot (though she really loved Shido) how could she not? But above all else, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. How on Earth had she caught the affection of the most notorious, ahem, renowned "player" she'd ever heard of and most handsome man in existence. She smiled to herself, 'It is feeling useless to chase Mr. Shido forever, especially when there's someone as wonderful as Jayne Hawkins willing to wait for me. Hmm.' She seemed to be hmm-ing a lot lately. She raised her eyes to Jayne's and he knew she had made her decision. "Alright."

"Huh?" 'Really?' His heart was on fire; he hadn't been expecting that.

"I will give our plan one more week and if my sire doesn't…whatever, by our one-month anniversary, then I'll really be yours." Her voice let him know she didn't see taking him as much of a sacrifice.

Jayne had never smiled so big in his life. He kissed Riho more passionately than ever, now with the hope that the sweet lips he kissed might soon belong fully to him.

Riho's heart fluttered; she didn't know she _could_ be kissed like that! "I said one week!" she squealed, giggling against his mouth.

"I know," he whispered breathlessly, "but my rival is watching."

So Riho let Jayne kiss her senseless until 6:40 pm when her watch went off. The unseen sun had nearly lowered behind the horizon.

Shido had watched in pain as the pair kissed and held each other for about 25 minutes before he couldn't take anymore. Why did he keep watching them if he just left a little more crushed each time.

AN: Please don't forget to R&R! Hope you guys liked this chap! I completely veered one day from where the story was intended to go, but hey...Whatevs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5:**

**SEMI-IMPORTANT** AN: Most of this chap is an original songfic set to the tune of Rupert Giles' "Wish I Could Stay" from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer musical ("Once More With Feeling") (which I also do not own) Okay then…

Riho didn't go straight to the office. Instead she found herself wandering the beach, her form silhouetted against the swiftly darkening sky. She felt weird about her decision.Was her promise to Jayne a betrayal to Shido? Still, her patience was wearing thin; she wasn't a hasty person but it hurt too much spending all her time with her sire and not being loved back. And anyway, was Shido a coward or did he simply feel nothing romantic toward her? Would it be worse for him to not love her at all or love her only as a friend and sort-of-daughter? Riho wasn't sure.

Her thoughts turned back to Jayne, his only fault was being frivolous with females, but he had been loyal to their agreement. He was truly amazing, more handsome than any movie star,relentlessly charming, sinfully sexy, doting and attentive, a great listener, he obviously knew his way around a woman's heart. She felt a twinge in her own heart, 'Is it possible that I love Jayne too?' She always felt ecstatic to see him but still felt a need to cling to her hope of spending a blissful eternity with Tatsuhiko Shido.

The young vampiress swayed to the music crashing in the waves around her. She began to hum, wrapping her weary arms tight around herself. She started to sing an impromptu song in a light, wistful voice:

-**Riho's Epihany-**

"So I'm your girlfriend and I like that role

And Shido's hesitancy takes its toll

And waiting for him is surely getting old

And I

You're so perfect and with undeserving me

But Shido's past is what stops him from taking me

And there's things in him that he only shares with me

So I

I wish I could stay between you, loving you along with him

Wish I could love you equal, let each man hold one hand

Wish I could stay here in my life of sin

But can I trust my heart?

I can't love you while I'm loving him

If I can't be fair, my love-life's pretty grim

I know you'll stay here if I ask you to second him

But I

I think I love you but my heart's surely tellin' lies

I know I hurt you, I can see it in your eyes

I almost wish you wouldn't stand here by my side

Cause I

I wish I could stay between you, loving you along with him

Wish I could love you equal, let each man hold one hand

Wish I could stay here in my life of sin

But how can I trust my heart?

How can I choose when I'm so happy?

My heart feels so used and just so crappy

I truly wish you could both stay like this with me

And I

I get that my chances are seeming pretty slim

But Shido can't forever stay this dim

My body's yours for now, but my soul belongs to him

Still I

Wish I could stay between you, love you along with him

Wish I could love you equal, each man holding one hand

Wish I could stay here in my life of sin

But how can I trust my heart?

Can I really trust my heart?"


End file.
